Untouchable Sleeping Beauty
by My Angel Hikari
Summary: It's the 21 century Sleeping Beauty in X-men Style Rietro coupling


Disclaimer: Okay I don't Marvel I don't own the song Evanescence and I don't own Disney's movie Sleeping Beauty. I do own the civilians in this story and of course the extraordinary angel like creatures and no it's Warren ^_^.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay I was officially inspired by Sleeping Beauty and the song Evanescence. This isn't the same Sleeping Beauty you know and remember as a little kid, though it kind of the same concept, it does has romance in it and it's Rietro, but why don't you give me a chance to reform you if you're aren't. Will you be open-minded please? Don't come down on me saying this certain couple sucks when you haven't even read my story. If you proceed to dislike my liking of this couple by the end of this story then please treat yourself with abundance of others who are great writing about this couple. Have fun because now you're gonna sucked up into my World of the Lost.  
  
^_^The Untouchable Sleeping Beauty ^_^  
  
In the heart of Mississippi in an ordinary home, lived a youthful girl. The girl was no older than six years old, her hair went midway through her back, it was the color of chestnut with silvery curls that hung by her face that replaced bangs. Her eyes were the color of shimmering emerald. The little girl had two mothers who loved her very much. It didn't matter much to the young girl that neither of them was her biological mother. One of her surrogate mothers picked her up and sat her on the dresser of the little' girl's bedroom. "Now Marie let me brush those tangled curls, Mommy Raven is going to bring home someone and you must look your best," Irene said. Irene looked at Marie, as she transformed from a wild thing to in adorable young girl. "Who is she bringing Mommy Irene?"  
  
"Well sweetie, the person your mommy is bringing is Mr. Lensherr. Now don't go babbling to him you hear. He's a very busy man, so you must not bother him." "That's no fun. What do I do?" Marie replied that, as any six-year-old would have. "Hmm. Well, I did hear he has a little boy and a little girl your own age." "Do I get to play with them?" "Well, yes sweet heart if they want to." "Now let's get you into a dress. Do you want to wear your pink one?" Irene said quickly changing the subject. "No!" Marie exclaimed. "I want to wear my green one!" Marie whined. "Okay, okay," Irene grinned.  
  
Irene already knew what Marie was going to say, but she thought it was amusing to tease the little girl. The truth was Irene knew most of Marie's future all because of Irene's special gene she had been born with. Irene even knew that Marie is going to receive a power that's in the process of developing, but to the young girl's dismay, it was going to seem like a curse. Irene helped Marie into an olive green dress. The dress came to Marie's knees, which was too short for Irene's taste. "Now Marie please be on your best behavior. That means act like a lady and not a wild animal," Irene expressed as if Marie done some misbehaving in the past. "Yes Momma," Marie retorted cheerfully.  
  
Not too long the doorbell rang; the sound was deafening to the little girl's ears. Irene stood there already knowing that Marie was going to get to the door first. Marie fled to the door to answer it. "Hello Mister, what do want?" Marie said innocently, but was a bit out of place. Raven from behind, yelled, "Marie let the nice man in!" Raven said this trying not to sound harsh, but firm. "Sorry Mommy." Marie backed away from the door and gave a little curtsy.  
  
It became obvious to Marie that the man was Mr. Lensherr. After Mr. Lensherr entered the house he was followed by Raven Darkholmes who was Marie's other surrogate mother, Marie saw that two little children about Marie's age were still at the door. Marie saw that each of the kids didn't smile and they didn't seem like the type who did. Marie shook her head with dismay and let her kindness take over. Marie tried to light the room with a simple smile that might make them fell welcome. "So do you want to come in and play?" The two kids were evidently twins. The boy had silver hair that was slicked back almost unnaturally; his twin had long black hair that came past her shoulders. The twins stepped into the house closing the door behind them.  
  
"We don't know any games. We haven't played for a long time, because father said we have to be mature," said the twin girl snobbishly. "Oh stop lying Wanda! Father said we have to be mature around adults. He never said we could never play." "Oh be quiet Pietro!" Wanda exclaimed. "Excuse me, but what does mature mean?" "Uh it means... to be like a grown up." Wanda said as she had forgotten the definition. "Oh is that what it means," said Marie as if she heard the word before. Marie liked Pietro, the twin boy; he was kind of good-natured in a way. His twin seemed mean, but Marie saw deep down inside that Wanda doesn't have a mother to soften her heart. Marie shook her head, having this feeling that she left out important information. "Oh I almost forgot, my name is Marie." "My name is Wanda and this is my twin brother, Pietro." "Well, it's nice to meet you two. What about if we play hide and go seek." "Oh we played that before in Romania, remember Pietro, it was before are real daddy found us." "So whose 'it'," said Pietro. "I'll be 'it', Wanda said happily.  
  
"Okay the door is base and that's where you count Wanda," Marie said in a bossy manner. Wanda walked to the door and closed her eyes and started counting. Wanda opened her right eye so she could peek. "Ah, you're cheating. Close your eyes you peeker," Marie said quite innocently. Wanda got offended by the word, that she was accused of being. "1-2-3-4-5," Wanda counted continuously. "Count til' twenty." Pietro suggested.  
  
As Wanda lost her counting, she decided to start all over. Her voice soon seemed to drown as Marie and Pietro rushed to find a hiding spot. "Hey Marie let's hide into that closet over there." Pietro pointed out. "Okay." Marie agreed. As the two stepped into the closet, it was a bit stuffy in the tiny space. Marie stood closely against Pietro. "You know, you got such a weird accent." "Marie glared at him quickly. "But, I like it though, it's kinda cute. You're also kinda cute to me." Pietro added quickly, before mean words were exchanged.  
  
Marie's expression changed, she started smiling. Marie turns around face to face toward Pietro. Without warning Pietro closes in for a kiss. It wasn't like any of the kisses in the movies that Marie seen, but she liked it anyway. The kiss Pietro gave was kinda wet and he made an annoying smacking noise. It didn't matter to Marie because she was too young to know what to expect out of a real kiss. Before they could say anything about the kiss, the door was divulged opened. Before they can do anything, Wanda was smiling with disbelief. She couldn't believe what was going on between her twin and Marie. "Oh, Pietro's got a girlfriend." "No she isn't," Pietro exclaimed, his face went scarlet. Marie face expressed the feeling of disappointment. "Pietro and Marie sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, second comes marriage, third comes..." Wanda voice trailed off to the next room.  
  
"What you don't like me? What am I your pet?" Marie went off at Pietro. "I didn't mean it. You got to know that Wanda and others will make fun of me forever if they knew I liked someone." "Hmph, I don't believe you. You're a liar." Before she could say anymore Pietro kissed her. "Does that prove anything to you?" Pietro asked. In advance Mr. Lensherr cut Marie's next words. "Pietro! You don't ever do that to a girl. I taught you better than that! Now come along son we have some business to take care of." "Erik is there anything else we can do for you?" Raven asked generously. "No, just remain loyal to me and things will go as planned." "Yes Erik." "Marie go say goodbye to your friends and please don't kiss anyone or poor Mr. Lensherr will have another heart attack." "Okay mommy," Marie said solemnly.  
  
"Bye Wanda, bye...Pietro." Marie would have just died saying those dreadful words. She liked her new friends, though she was quite angry with one of them. Pietro whispered into Marie ear. "You're my girlfriend." Pietro said to Marie as giggled from the phrase. Marie's anger toward Pietro left her quickly. She whispered in his ear, "I love you." "Heh, I'll write a letter to you when I learn how to write." "Do you know my address." "No, but father will tell me." Pietro said innocently. The adults apparently didn't listen to any of the words exchanged. Wanda laid her head over her father's arm, so that meant that she couldn't have listened to anything that Pietro said to Marie. Marie watched as her only friends that she ever had walk right out of her life. Tears had fallen, but years have gone up in the clouds.  
  
Years have passed by roughly leaving only scars behind. The young girl wasn't Marie anymore. She was spoken by the name, Rogue. Rogue has indeed developed her profound powers. She has grown to the age of nineteen, but there was nothing great about being nineteen. It has been thirteen years since that incident where she met Pietro. Rogue has no memories of that wonderful day, but now all it is now is a puzzling dream or as she would say nightmare. Lately Rogue has been having problems; she kept having this feeling that she wasn't herself. It was as if someone was taking over her body. Though she thought that couldn't accurate.  
  
As Rogue stood against the balcony, she wondered what was life before fifteen. The truth is that Rogue lost most of her memories. She only remembers Irene and some of the memories they shared. Isn't it sad to believe she had lost her memories amongst everyone else's which she holds in her mind? As she stood there at the balcony with the moon staring down at her with it's glistening light; an icy hand came across her shoulder. She turned around quick to see who was there. As she looked upon a face, it was the face of her brother Kurt. "Uh, Rogue are you okay." "I'm okay, I just had a strange dream that's all." "Rogue, I'm worried about you. You keep having these strange dreams every night. It seems to me they are too intense to just be a dream." "What are you my mother, Kurt I'm fine." "Whatever you say, but if you want my opinion I would talk to the Professor. Well, see you later, I won't see you for awhile." "Have fun at the Caribbean Isles Kurt."  
  
As Kurt left the scene Rogue knew what to do. Rogue shut the balcony door and walked to where she knew the Professor would be. In the Professor's office she saw Xavier staring down at all the paperwork he had. "Um, Professor." "Yes Rogue?" Professor looked up and saw Rogue's troubled face. "For the last few weeks I keep having these strange..." "Dreams I suppose," Professor said cutting her words. "Um, yes." Rogue said acknowledging his powers. "Well, sit here and let me see what I can find." Professor was in her mind watching the intense dream or evidently to him was a lost memory of Rogue's. He was watching everything she experienced in that lost memory as if were in fast forward mode. As he opened his eyes, he rested his hand on Rogue's shoulder. Rogue's eyes opened fast, she was shaking with fear.  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of Rogue, it's true that you experienced a memory of yours, but there is nothing frightening about it except the fact that Mr. Maximoff and you were once close once upon a time." "But Professor you mean to say that Pietro, Wanda and I knew each other. If that is true then why don't they say anything to me." "Well, Rogue it comes clear to my mind that the twins may not recognize you. I mean it has been a long time since the encounter. I suggest you, you can either forget the dream or go talk to the Maximoff twins and discuss the matter with them."  
  
"Uh, I don't know about doing either. I mean that remembrance was quite extreme coming to mind. And I defiantly, and absolutely would never want to have a talk with those two." "Well Rogue, you should either say something to them, because it may be the key to your past." "Are you sure? I mean who cannot say that Pietro would make up something and I would believe him." "I could arrange the twins here and Jean and I can make sure that they say things genuinely." "Whatever, this is only going to be disastrous."  
  
Before Rogue could step out of the room, Professor already had the twins on the phone. Rogue stood there in disbelief, her mouth was wide enough to fit the state of Texas. "Yes, yes Pietro we will not harm you. Do we have a deal? Oh good, then I'll see you two at four o'clock tomorrow. Bye," Professor said on the phone. "Good news Rogue. Pietro agreed to come. He said he'll convince his sister somehow." "Ugh, you make me sick. You go throwing me at someone and I have to pay the price!" "What do you mean Rogue?" "Read my mind." "Just because you think Pietro is rather attractive doesn't mean you can't communicate with him." "Hello, I'm lady of Unsociable. Socializing doesn't come easy to me." "Just communicate with them like they are like Kurt." Rogue left the room full of animosity.  
  
A star called the sun hung high in the sky, just waiting for the girl to die. She didn't want to die, so got up from her bed and stretched her lazy muscles. Seeing the numbers on the old contraption she screamed. "It's already four!" Rogue sprang forth form her bed; she practically jumped to her dresser grabbing a black faded tank top that was a bit wrinkly. Her bra strings were drooping, which she tried to fix, but she knew she had no time to waste. The poor girl just about left the room without pants, slipping a pair of black sweats that she wore two nights before. Sweat was descending from her clammy face.  
  
It was soon about that time she made it into the lobby where Pietro and Wanda were standing. Pietro just about jolted to the windows to escape from the monster, but when found out it was Rogue he calmed down, but not much. "Sorry everyone I didn't get much sleep last night," Rogue apologetically said to the twins. "We can see that, but why don't you hop in the shower and get dressed properly. I'll take care of our guests with some fresh Hot cocoa. Do you want some when you get done taking shower, Rogue?" Professor said sounding quite the professional way and the way he's handling things. "Uh, that's okay, but I would like marshmallows," Rogue uttered truthfully.  
  
The truth was that Rogue didn't feel good and it has been going on like this since last week. She thought it must be the flu or the cold settling in, but there was no fever and as the for the same as their were no coughs, sneezing, and wheezing. People suggested it was just an upset stomach, there was some truth to that, but no one was prepared for what was the truth of her pain. Hell was on its way for each and every individual.  
  
After Rogue took care of business, she stepped back into the room. Rogue's figure must have been attractive, because her looks worked like a magnet causing Pietro to stare. Rogue took a seat in front of the twins, while Professor sat somewhere near the back. "So what grade do we receive for your stay here so far." Rogue said in adult tone of voice. "Not bad, but you could stay here a bit longer and explain to us why we are here exactly," Wanda pointed out. "Well, let's see. It's hard to explain, but you are here because... you two were my friends when I was little and Pietro was my boyfriend and um... I was wondering if there was any other memories after that." Rogue voiced with her sentences scrambled in all kinds of places.  
  
"I didn't quite catch that, but..." Wanda said. "Heh, what me and you boyfriend and girlfriend, from the past, get out of here. I mean why would I like a girl like you?" Pietro pointed out after laughing hysterically. Rogue's face flushed and then it turned to another feeling which was animosity. "I don't like you either, but if you have seen the memory for yourself you'll see how sweet you were back then! So lay back and shut up unless I ask you a question!" Rogue shouted with twirling fury. "Don't worry Pietro, Jean tells me she says this to all the boys she likes," Professor said kindly.  
  
"What is this world coming to, first you invite the-the- twins and then you want me try to convince myself and others that this meeting is going to bring joy. Oh please save the lecture. Don't need it, never have never will." Rogue shouted blaming the Professor for her wrecked day. "Now Rogue we do want to help you. Don't ask Pietro anything. He's so infatuated with himself that it's not even funny. Now ask me something you remember about the memory, something that sticks out that I may even remember," Wanda said trying to be calm and compassionate.  
  
Rogue started to dig harder and harder into the core of her memory. She thought about the twins that were there. She saw the young Wanda with her long hair and black as ebony. She wore a dress that was scarlet as blood; it was long enough to cover her feet that were doomed to be lost beneath it. Rogue thought about Pietro, he was wearing sable- colored slacks that seemed to seemed to be very old from it's disintegrating holes in the knee parts of the pants, they look like they were attempted to be sewn, but it was all about the skill. The young boy wore a white blouse with long sleeves; the cuffs of the shirt seemed to cover his little wrists. The children didn't smile at all, they seemed like they went through hell and back, but she couldn't lay a finger on what it was. Rogue sought something out of this.  
  
Then Rogue's mind went blank for a second a dark figure in her mind took over. She knew exactly what to say to Wanda. It was crazy, but she was daring. "Close your eyes you peeker," Rogue mumbled as if she was thinking out loud. Then everyone's troubles had just began. "Excuse me, what did you say?" Wanda asked politely. Rogue's face didn't glow red instead her face made a twisted smile. Wanda couldn't be anything, but confused. Rogue's saneness was filled with demented thoughts. "Close your eyes you peeker," Rogue said impersonating Marie's voice. Her eyes were the colors of crimson; they were like an empty bloody field. Rogue's saneness was filled with demented thoughts. Rogue's demon was roused, something triggered it's awakening.  
  
"Get away, you're going mad. Back off or I'll be forced to hurt you." Wanda exclaimed on the top of her lungs. Wanda started whimpering like a little girl. How can the daughter of Magneto be so frightened? If your eyes fallen upon Rogue's you would know exactly how Wanda felt. It was true that Rogue was growing demented each time she said something quite like Marie. The truth of the matter is Marie was completely lost from this world, now someone has to save her. Someone needs to bring her spirit back give it to Rogue before it's too late. She was growing mad as if she were psychotic. She didn't have any control of her body. The part of her that's sane was throwing her body into the wall; the other was laughing wickedly.  
  
Pietro was hidden in a corner near the couch; he hid there hoping that she wouldn't find him. Too bad heroes are extinct because they needed one then and there to take on the villain inside of the poor girl's body. "Ah, someone help me," said a piercing voice inside the psycho's body. The eyes of the girl were normal again, but they were flickering between colors. "Rogue? Rogue! Hold on, we'll help you," Pietro cried out to the voice. "Save me from the dark, my spirit is lost somewhere in the cold. Will someone save me from the surrounding darkness? It's eating me up." You can hear the sobs coming from Rogue as she was speaking. "What the hell are you talking about? Rogue? I don't know how to find you." "I am lost, I cannot be found. Find me if you can."  
  
The body of who it used to be Rogue's, her eyes turned back to the empty fields of crimson blood. The eyes of the creature that Rogue has turned into were bloodthirsty and there's no doubt about it. Ironic as it was the creature's nails were like knives, it pounced on Pietro, she thrust the knife- like claws into Pietro's leg, not even delving for the right spot to slash him. Pietro couldn't run nor do anything the pain was too much for his legs. Rogue has always been a scary person in his eyes, but after he met this creature, which is the most harmful nightmare he ever had, Rogue was like a bunny rabbit compared to this monster. The unknown creature that's taking control of Rogue's body was literally ripping Pietro's jeans to suck the blood coming from his wounded skin.  
  
"You're sick." Pietro was screaming in agony. "I know I'm sick, come into the dark with me my pretty boy. I want to suck every last drop of your blood." "Okay, okay now you sound like a vampire and you're freaking me out, so take this, Princess of the Damned." Pietro yelled on the top of his lungs throwing a punch at the attacker. Though Pietro had heard the hit, the blow didn't damage the attacker what's so ever. "You hit like a sissy, little boy. Come here and give me a kiss. Rogue's powers can't affect you now. I locked it up along with her spirit and you or anyone else will never find it. I'm Tanya mutant of darkness. I plunge my foes into a dark hole. I have other powers untold. I fight to the depths of Doom and back." Tanya stared at her opponent with blazing eyes. Her grin was as flagitious as her ebony heart she beholds. You're quite a sardine warrior compared to the many others I have faced."  
  
"Okay, okay look lady of whatever, you first attack me, licked some of the blood off my leg, then you insult me and blah. You're defiantly a target. It's twister time ugly! Get ready to rumble!" "I don't think so Maximoff, you're all mine in my eyes. Sweet Dreams Cutie." Tanya said. She used her dark profound powers on Pietro by lifting him up high in the air. "Ah! Let me loose! I'll do anything!" The gashes, the blood that was already there were doubled, for he was to be destroyed tragically by this evil female.  
  
It was clearly that the boy's fate was to die pathetically and without even a fair chance to defend him. Though to evil's surprise the boy's life was spared. A light-powering creature was to be blamed. The creature should be praised for saving a young boy's life. "So sister Tanya, what a pleasant surprise to see you here. I almost didn't recognize you in that body of yours." "Oh be quiet Anya what much do you know? I'm just borrowing this body until I reach the lab in Louisville, Kentucky. You already helped me by taking my spirit out of my body and leaving it lost in the middle of nowhere! Now run along and go play with your dollies at home. Now if you would excuse me I have a body to retrieve." Tanya walked out of the mansion in Rogue's body as if she owned it.  
  
Pietro seemed to be wounded on the floor practically howling out of pain. Then he lost all consciousness. Anya looked at her sister's victim. Her head nearly bent to the side with a spark of curiosity. "Poor boy, I'll have you fixed up in a jibe or my alias isn't Light Seraph and believe me it is." Light Seraph used her all-powerful healing abilities to cure his wounds. Pietro's eyes flutter for a moment and then they seemed to stay open for good or at least for now.  
  
Through Pietro's eyes he saw high beauty. Light Seraph had the hair of the golden Caribbean sunlight. Her eyes were as vivid and blue as the perilous seas. Her angelic wings were as unfeigned as the sun is. She held more beauty than most women could ever come close to. "Are you up yet? Come on I'm a busy girl here!" Light Seraph asked and demanded all at the same time. Pietro's hopes for her to be his girlfriend were down in the sewers below. "Don't tell me you're snobby." "That's what I get for being daddy's favorite." Anya pointed out. Pietro thought for a moment and knew that could be true because he was kind of high-hat himself and he was defiantly his father's favorite or at least that's what he wants to believe.  
  
"So go after her why don't you. You save the damsel, beat up the bad girl, and get praises from all your foes and allies. Do we have a deal or not? I'm not exactly the tooth fairy I run a very tight schedule." Light Seraph said as she was looking at her watch. "What do you mean? Even though I was on the brink of death and was in deep agony I heard everything about you being that monster's sister. Why don't you take on your sister and get everything back in order." "Because it's not in my contract boy, I am certified to do some things, but I'm tired of saving the world, because there is no praising all there is hatred in this world." "I'm a mutant too, but...." Pietro said unto the woman, but paused himself because he had almost called himself weak. He knew that later on he was checking himself to a doctor for he had never thought of himself a failure before. Then a burden in his heart cried out to him. "Hey where is my sister and where is the Professor?" "Do I look like a detective to you? Why don't you look for yourself."  
  
"Well, using my powers I see that they were taken by a powerful mutant named Dark Seraph," Jean said entering the disastrous mansion. She seemed out of breath as if she put a great battle. "Now I have no other choice, but defeat Dark Seraph." Pietro said. Pietro started walking to the front door. "Moronic person you have no battle plans, you didn't even ask me what's my sister's weakness and you don't know the exact coordinates. If you plan to go unprepared then consider yourself dead. You have to plan...." Light Seraph tried to say gently, but with her personality that was a trait she didn't own. "I can use cerebra to track them down and that girl over there can very well tell you her sister's weakness. The only thing you're gonna really work on is a battle plan."  
  
"Thanks Jean." Pietro said shyly. Pietro wasn't used telling to thanking anyone for anything. "Oh anytime," Jean said just being as kind as she could. "Okay Pietro do you have any idea for a battle plan, because all I can tell you about my sister's weakness is light. Light can very well harm my sister and even destroy her." Jean was at the cerebra picking up very interesting information. "Guys come here I have good news." Jean called excitedly. "What is it," Pietro and Light Seraph said at the same time, causing an echo through the room. " I picked up a new mutant, her name is Lauren. She has the power of light; she lives in Louisville, Kentucky." How ironic is that? That's where Dark Seraph is!" Light Seraph mouthed excitedly. "Cool, then I can stop in 'My old Kentucky home,' so I can use her for my battle plans."  
  
"You came from Kentucky Pietro?" Light Seraph asked. "No! It's the official state song. Anyway I'm foreign. Oh never mind just give me the directions to the girl's home and Dark Seraph's lair and I'll be headed off." "Here's the directions Pietro, but be careful on this mission. It can be very perilous and if the rest of the X-men weren't in the Caribbean then you wouldn't have to go alone." Jean spoke with concern. "Uh! They get to go to the Caribbean, that's it I'm becoming an X-men when I come back!" Pietro screamed out of surprise. "Well, you better hurry before something happens," Jean tried to say gently. "Fine, I'll take the Black Bird, I'll be leaving now. "Well, I'm going to head off somewhere. Be careful everyone you may find yourselves dead." Light Seraph said with a giggle.  
  
Light Seraph wings sprung to each side serenely. She seemed perfect, even more perfect than Jean. With Anya's impeccable body, her only flaw wasn't her body, it happened to be her attitude. Light Seraph made a portal in the air and flew into it, trusting the light with all her soul. Jean head was bent slightly to the left, she saw the beauty in Anya's figure, Jean couldn't help, but be envious. When Jean looked to her side Pietro was already gone.  
  
At rapid speeds Pietro took off to the jet, he couldn't hold off another second. He knew everyone and even he was depending on this girl he had to find. He learnt how to operate jets from his father a year ago, so it wouldn't be a problem for Pietro to work the jet alone. As Pietro started the engines, which roared to vitality, he was searching for all the important details of the jet to secure himself. "Watch out, Pietro is making his move," Pietro said with a devious chuckle. It didn't take, but two full hours to get to Kentucky, but only because he had a little trouble getting past some arduous obstacles.  
  
Pietro soon landed in an emerald colored forest, as he was landing he crash into a few trees come down. Then a problem occurred to him, he couldn't just leave the jet alone without knowing it could be discovered. Pietro tried to think of his options what to do with the jet, but none were coming to mind. Soon he didn't have any choice because he accidentally found the new feature that was just added not too long ago, the extra feature turns out it could make the jet look invisible. The only way Pietro can find the jet is when he calls out a code he just created for it and it can only activate to his voice.  
  
Pietro took out a crumbled paper out of his right side pocket. He looked upon the map with his crystal blue eyes. "Uh, so she lives a bit far from here. Oh well I can get there less than two minutes." Pietro stretched out his cramped legs and then took off before a blink of an eye. He entered a neighborhood that had opulent looking houses that could make anyone envious. The streets were filled with an abundance of children playing various sports. The neighborhood was huge enough to hold thirty streets. Pietro seemed lost for a moment trying to find the right street to the girl's home.  
  
"Watch out." A teenage girl called out to Pietro. Pietro was already lost in deep in thoughts. Then a big smack silenced the big neighborhood. "Oh sorry," a different voice called out. It was apparent that the voice was from a tall teenage girl. Pietro's eyes were lost in the wind. His eyes fixed upon a young girl that looked about fourteen. The air blew the girl's caramel locks as it swung to the left. The girl was big boned in structure. He could see that her glasses were hiding elegant eyes that appeared to be lucidly blue, but one of them is actually gray. The beauty she held was rare.  
  
"Heh, I hurt someone again, Lauren," said the first voice Pietro heard before. It became evident that the girl with caramel hair was to be named Lauren. "Well, if you stop being so klutzy you wouldn't hurt nobody," Lauren called to her friend. "Oh be quiet you hooligan before I hurt you," the friend said in a deep made up voice. "Oh get the ball Amanda before I kill you," Lauren said in a kidding tone. Amanda laughed a few times while retrieving the ball. Amanda stopped dead in her track as she saw Pietro staring. She looked back at Lauren and made this concerned face. "Oh I'll get it you big baby," Lauren said. Lauren ran to the location of the ball. As she looked up she saw Pietro still standing and staring. Lauren tried her best not looking scared. She acted as if she was normal, though she was uncomfortable with Pietro's presence.  
  
"So you're Lauren," Pietro quietly said. "Um... yeah." Lauren quickly turned and ran back to her friend. Pietro could tell that the girl thought he was stalker. Pietro looked into his pocket for any devices that he had found in the cockpit of the jet. The devices were the tools that were going to make the girl come with him. Jean told him earlier on the intercom of the jet what the contraptions could do.  
  
Pietro pushed a button; the device caused anyone in sight to fall down unconscious. It didn't affect the user of course since it held a shield over him. Pietro took out another machinery, he walked out to the girl who appeared asleep, and he bent down and brought the machinery to her head. "My name is Pietro and you are my associate in crime. We are out on an adventure to fight a mutant named Dark Seraph. You have powers that produce light, which will prevail over Dark Seraph's dark powers." The device also transported the necessary information that Pietro left out. It gave her false memories that never happened to her, so she wouldn't ask too many questions. Pietro picked the other girl up taking her in the bluegrass; he used the device on her, so when she wakes up she'll think she fell asleep in the grass.  
  
Pietro brought Lauren to his chest picking her up was quite difficult for him. She was a few inches taller than him and her bone mass was a lot heavier than his. The girl woke up in his arms looking upon Pietro. She looked at him as if she known him all her life. "Um Pietro, why did I pass out?" Lauren voiced confusingly. "Well, that's a good question? Uh... you tripped over a basketball ball," Pietro said in reassuring way. "Oh well, let's hurry and defeat Dark Seraph already." Lauren appeared in an anxiously way. "Wait my ardent friend, we have to find the Lost World of the Spirits first." "Well, master if you want my advice and I know you do, I think the Lost World could be an dimension that we can't see." "Well duh, I know that, but the problem is how to enter it." "Pietro how can we enter it if you can't see it." "See Lauren I have these special glasses. The glasses help us see the paranormal, the lost spirits and other unseen things." "Oh cool, let me see," Lauren expressed excitedly. "Not yet, we have to get to the down town area first."  
  
"Fine, but how do you suppose we get there." "Well, we can run there. I mean I am the fastest guy in the world." "Okay, but how am I gonna get there," Lauren said logically. "Oh you're right. I couldn't pick you up earlier." "Okay, what about if we take the bus." "The bus! No way am I getting on a bus. A car maybe, but a bus, those things are slower than a snail. You have to wait for all those people and everything else." "Well, do you have any better ideas." Lauren shouted in an earsplitting voice. Pietro couldn't think of any other way, except hijacking a car, which was the last alternative they had. "What about hijacking a car." Pietro said. Lauren's face glinted in a mischievous way. "Yeah let's do that."  
  
In a forgotten world, a girl in a grotesque medieval dress stood at the balcony of the castle. She acts as if she was waiting for her prince tom come. "I am lost in this world, I need someone to save me. I cry desperately, for someone to come and save me. Where are you my Prince? Are you waiting at the harbor? I'm waiting impatiently, oh please arrive to my rescue. The hideous dragon is close to me now; I can smell the burning fire. Please come and kiss me as arrogantly before I die in vain," the girl sang sadly. The cool breeze blowing her chestnut hair out of place, her silver curls behind her ears were wavering timidly.  
  
An unseen to the seen and to other unseen was a creature as evil and as dark as a midnight sky. The creature had a body of a woman; she had fair skin and lengthy ebony hair that matched her black evil. She had black feathery wings that didn't seem to come from Heaven, but from Hell itself. She laughed in secret, knowing that she had tricked the girl into an illusion. "Well, the princess is singing about a prince eh? If you're going to sing about a prince, why don't I give you a prince? And I know the perfect man to fulfill you're dream." It was obvious that the mysterious woman was Dark Seraph. She had plans that were made up of pure evil for Rogue who was disguised as a medieval princess.  
  
"Pietro, you're gonna get us caught if you don't be careful." "Oh be quiet, I'm the boss around here." "Shh... he's coming." Pietro and Lauren were hiding behind a couple of bushes, waiting for their poor victim to come out. It may seem wrong what he was doing, but Pietro knew he wasn't a good guy. The male figure came out of house walking, just taking his time, which was killing Pietro.  
  
When the man got into his vehicle, Pietro who act as fast as an coruscating lightning bolt, pulled the man out of the car with all his might. Lauren jumped right into the other side of the car. The man who was knocked down sprang right back and tried with all strength to release his car from the culprit. The car was gone in a flash from the scene. "Man, that was a close one." "Yeah, but you're such an idiot Pietro." "Why am I an idiot?" "Too many reasons, so little time," Lauren said cheerfully. "Well, excuse me," exaggerating his tone a bit.  
  
After thirty minutes have past, Pietro was already halfway downtown. Why was it taking them so long? Well, it must have been the traffic they were in because there were about fifty cars trying to go the same route. "Oh come on, we got a dilemma here, hello. Man people just don't how to drive anymore." "Okay Pietro this may sound really stupid, but why do you how to drive a car? I mean aren't you the fastest guy in the world? I can see why you would want to know being in the situation we have, but..." "Okay, I had to learn to drive because my father insisted it would help my knowledge of vehicles when I get into deep situations like these. So that's why I know how to drive." "Well, that makes a whole lot of sense." Lauren said sarcastically. "Pietro?" "Yeah?" "Do you remember the first time you realized that you were a mutant." "Yeah I remember, what about you."  
  
"Well, I first remember being in my bedroom, just crying and all of a sudden the lights go out, I yell out of anger, but it wasn't toward anyone or anything. Then I see this light building up in a ball, my hand naturally direct the ball of light into the light bulbs, which lighted my bedroom." "Wow, I didn't know." "Well, hopefully no one does, because I was afraid to tell anyone." "I'm dying, please prince come and save me from the darkness," a voice inside Pietro's head said. Pietro at the wheel of the car was trembling with fear from the images that he was seeing. He saw a young girl that appeared to be Rogue who was burning in a blazing fire. "No!" Pietro was in deep agony; he could smell the fire and an odor of burning flesh in his nostrils. Lauren was in so much shock that didn't know what to do. Pietro appeared to be in a seizure, but Lauren knew better.  
  
Back into Pietro's mind he could still smell of burning meat which was fresh on his mind, and then he heard a familiar cackling laugh in the background. "Better hurry up Prince or next time it won't be an delusion," said Dark Seraph. "You lay a hand on her I'll... I'll... I'll destroy you!" Pietro said out loud. "Pietro? Pietro! Are you okay, I thought you were a goner just the sight of you made me quiver, but only for a second of course."  
  
"No playing around Lauren we got to save Rogue and not to mention the Professor and my sister. Oh this is impossible!" "No it's not Pietro, not if you start driving now just look the cars are moving." "It's about time they figured out how to move." " Now let's hurry so you can get a hold of that evil witch before it's too late."  
  
Somewhere in downtown Louisville in a forgotten dark alley stood the body of Rogue, but with Dark Seraph in control, she had in her hand a small container of shrunken human beings. "Now awaken my slaves, you two will be the key to our mission." "Yes master," in a zombie voice they called out. In the vehicle Pietro and Lauren reached their destination ten minutes later. Going down the road in an unknown part of Louisville not expecting a dark figure that was very familiar with Pietro just sprang out of nowhere. Pietro quickly jumps out of the door to face his opponent. "Stay in Lauren this may get ugly." Lauren couldn't say anything, but nod.  
  
"Now Seraph wherever you are I know your games, you want my own sister to destroy me, is that right? Well, you're wrong because I'm not here to fight her, I here to fight you so come out." Out of nowhere Wanda punched her brother in the upper lip causing it to bleed. "I'm your opponent for now, so fight me," Wanda said quite unnaturally. Pietro could of run away and forget about everything, but just once in his life he has to learn to face his fears and stop pretending he's big and tough. "If that's the way you want it then that's way I'll leave it."  
  
In the Lost World Rogue in her gothic age dress stood at the foot of her bed. Dark Seraph looked over and looked upon the girl. "Getting sleepy my Princess, well you won't have to wait too soon." Dark Seraph surrogated body was teleporting through a highly guarded lab using her powers and put them all in a deep slumber. "Oh this is easier than I thought," Dark Seraph said to herself with a laugh As Dark Seraph reached the chamber she saw several more guards coming her way, she used so more of her sleeping powder to put the men to sleep. Dark Seraph saw what she came for, something she was trying to get her hands on for a few years.  
  
In a vast freezer, she saw a body it looked as if it were corpse; the truth is that the body she was looking at is hers. Dark Seraph's body was being preserved for science, so they can dissect her body. Princess of Total Darkness was not going to let that happen. As she lifted the highly secured door with her powers she walked to the body as slowly as she could. She thought tears were going to fall just as hard as the times when her father would give her twin sister everything she could dream of, but she didn't. Tanya remembered the times that when she became infatuated with the color black and the shadows that crept, though she was already born with black wings she didn't have any powers until her teens. As a preteen she went through puberty twice. Once as a regular female and once as a mutant. One day when she felt she had enough of her sister's selfishness her body was just exploding with powers, she destroyed her home, her family's wealth, and her life.  
  
Into the freezer her spirit phasing out of Rogue's body into her own, the Black hearted princess risen once again to her status. The surrogate body that belonged to Rogue fell over as it fainted. Then with an uneasy feeling, she felt a sharp pain in her arm; she turned around fast to see that her sister Light Seraph standing there with an orb resting in midair above her hand. "I'm tired of your old games sister, now it's over. This fight is to prove who's more powerful. It's between good and evil," Light Seraph said as though it was swords piercing in her sister's heart. Both of the extraordinary creatures flapped their wings and took off into midair at the speed of light. Using their deadliest blasts against one another only missing each other barely.  
  
Wanda leaped in the air flipping three times dodging Pietro's punches. Pietro faster than the moving bullet grabbing a hold of Wanda's arm, she pushed him with all her might, kicking Pietro in the shins. Pietro howled from the touch of the blow. Pietro just grabbed his leg from the awful pain he was trying to endure. "Is that all you could do," Wanda said sinisterly. Pietro wanted to answer back, but at the time he was getting images in his head, which were quaint coming to mind. "Pietro? My Prince Pietro come and save me. I'm lost somewhere. Can you find me? Save me from the dark. You have to wake me up inside. I'm worn and dreary, come before she hurts me." "Rogue? Rogue! Just hang on." "She has it, and I'm getting more sleepy, the evil dragon has it." "Rogue, none of what you're saying is making sense to me." "She has it and now you must slay it before..." "Before what? Tell me! Are you there."  
  
Lauren, who was obeying Pietro's command, was getting the feeling she should have never listened. As Lauren opened the car door she saw a figure. Before she could run or even touch the pavement with her feet, her mind was attacked. She was attacked with her real memories, which were replacing the fake. When her mind was released she saw an outline of what should have been a bald man in a wheelchair. Lauren looked at Pietro who was getting kicked in the back by his sister. Lauren no longer had the face of sympathetic she stared at Pietro as if he were a flea.  
  
Soon Lauren walked over to Pietro bending to his level and socked him in his jaw. Pietro quickly touching his face, responding to the pain. "That's for being a liar, you don't give a crap about my feelings!" "Lauren, how was I going to convince you to defeat Dark Seraph." "I don't want to defeat her now, if I have to face her I would commend her for truthfulness." "Nice work, Lauren," said Wanda sounding like a slithering snake. "Yes, very well indeed, now let's destroy him," said Xavier. Lauren's lips curling in a grin. "Yes, let's destroy... YOU!" Lauren turned against the two-minded controlled mutants with her power of light. She combined the energy all around her and blasted the two to the ground. Pietro, recovering from all the damage that Lauren and Wanda caused, he turned around and came to his sister's side. "You killed them!" "No I didn't you fool, look behind you. I only destroyed the mind control that Dark Seraph had bounded them with." Pietro looked over and saw Wanda and Professor getting up, they yawned as if they were in a deep sleep. Pietro smiled and looked over at Lauren. "Hey good job. I really thought you hated me there for a second." "Oh I do, believe me. That's why I punched you, but I still want to face Little Miss Darko."  
  
"Oh sister, you just make me wanna puke." Dark Seraph yelled out. "Oh, but I can say the same thing," Light Seraph pointed out. The two sisters dodging and generating their attacks less than two seconds. Light Seraph sensed her sister's mind was wandering into other places than what was happening now. Light Seraph knew of her sister's powers and knew that two of them were Mind Controlling and Spirit Controlling. "I sense danger sister. Are you brewing up trouble for the young ones again? " "What if I am? Fry me a dessert." "You were always so corny." "And do I care." Dark Seraph threw another blast towards her sister, but missed once again. "So what will become of the girl?" "Oh, she'll never recover her mind again, I'm controlling her mind and spirit right now."  
  
Back into the Lost World, the princess was becoming drowsy. Her mind could feel the witch was gone out of her body in a sense, but in a way she wasn't. Her mind was still influencing Rogue's with every ounce. "Hurry love, I'm becoming slumberous." Pietro in another dimension from Rogue's could hear her what she was saying. "I'm coming for you. Don't worry, I'll free you from Dark Seraph's curse." "Pietro, are you..." "Never better Lauren, now hand me those glasses. I'm going to search for the Lost World that Dark Seraph had created." Lauren handed the special made glasses to Pietro willingly.  
  
As Pietro put the glasses on his face he saw a strange light above an old building. "They are there," Pietro said pointing at a building. "Good, now let's go," Lauren said. "Not yet, we have to take care of Wanda and the Professor before we go." "Oops I almost forgot about them." "We're okay we're just a bit sleepy that's all," Professor yawned. "Yeah you two go before it's too late," Wanda said quietly. Pietro nodded. Pietro and Lauren took a good look at the old building they were going to enter. The two swallowed their pride. They took a hold of something that has buried under their egos and its called bravery. They took a vast hold of that bravery and headed for the building.  
  
In the act of reaching the building, Lauren used her powers to destroy all security systems so they can be on the safe side of not getting caught. Pietro held a finger for Lauren to stay still, Pietro ran at the speed of light to find Dark Seraph without getting caught. In a split second he saw the Seraph sisters battling one another. He never seen Dark Seraph, but the way she looked similar to Light Seraph, but just a bit darker became common sense. "That must be her," Pietro said unknowingly to himself. Pietro, who wasn't that far from Lauren, signaled her to come. When Lauren finally made it two minutes later trying to be as quiet as she could, she smacked Pietro on the back of the head. "Ow, that hurts you know." "Good then you'll know never to leave me again. I swear you guys are idiots for always wanting to be Superman or something like that." "Oh shut your pie hole before I do it for you." Lauren had stuck her tongue at Pietro when he wasn't looking, she was feeling pretty satisfied letting all her hate out.  
  
Dark Seraph grinned, she felt the presence of intruders and she knew what to give to Pietro as she looked at Rogue. Dark Seraph being notorious doing several things all at once even if it meant she had to be in several different dimensions all at the same time. She continued throwing blasts at her sister, but she finally threw the wicked spell onto Rogue. Rogue who was sitting on her bed, trying her hardest not to fall asleep or all will be doomed, she just seemed to drop dead though she wasn't really gone, she was just under the evil curse that was bestow onto her.  
  
Pietro, who was in hiding alongside with Lauren, was having more problems in his head he was seeing Princess Rogue in the bed appearing to be asleep. Pietro doesn't know why his heart keeps falling for the girl each time she's in danger, but he knew that his anger couldn't suppress any longer. "Argh, you dumb fool! Face me, I'll give you a challenge!" Pietro yelled out with all his might. The Seraph sisters had paused instantly, stopping their fight looking to see who had said that, though Dark Seraph had a clue. Dark Seraph looked upon the boy and saw the passion for blood in his eyes. Dark Seraph didn't seem scared or worried at all. All she did was smirk at the idea of Quicksilver defeating her, the Princess of Doom. "You want a souvenir before you leave off to...HELL!" Dark Seraph threw a quick blast at him, though she had forgotten he was the fastest guy in the world. Pietro dodged her blow within a second if not less. "No thank you, but I do want your autograph written in red please. Just make sure when you come down that you don't get blood all over my hair." "Oh, I'll borrow some from you," Dark Seraph said with a cackle. Light Seraph backed away, she knew this battle wasn't hers to fight.  
  
Dark Seraph flew to Pietro within an instant, though he could have ran away because he wanted to stand up to her once and for all. "Hello, pretty boy," Dark Seraph said wickedly. "Don't think you can get out of this fight too easily." Dark Seraph bent down to the boy's height and kissed him. It was kiss that he would never forget. Her lips were like ice to him, making him fall deep in a dark hole of doom. Pietro was getting into the moment, but quickly realized that this was her plan, which was trying to seduce him. Pietro threw the creature off of him within a flash. "Thanks for the kiss," Pietro said sarcastically. Wiping the excess off his lips. "Oh that's okay, I didn't like you anyway." "Let's stop our talking and get to the gory stuff," Pietro said anxiously. "My pleasure," said the evil woman. Dark Seraph picked the boy off his feet with her powers. Lauren seemed to be in deep concentration, in the next few moments she had created a sword out of light with her mind. As Pietro was facing death Lauren laid the sword in his hand. "I believe in you," Lauren whispered surprisingly.  
  
Pietro's lower lip curled what seemed like a grin. "Oh Dark witch of Hell princess I got something for you." Pietro said in a whimsical voice. "Oh what now!" Dark Seraph said impatiently. Pietro took the sword that was hidden behind his back and he threw the sword with all his might made of burning light into her heart. Dark Seraph howling from the pain, the way she was reacting to the wound was indescribable. Dark Seraph's body seemed to be reforming leaving what seemed to be herself who was actually suppose to vanish from the counterattack, something about the creature was different. The creature didn't look any different, but her inner self had changed.  
  
Light Seraph gasped from the shock. She flew to her reborn again sister because of her desires to be an actual sister to Tanya. Tanya was drenched in tears of guilt and sadness. The girl who used to be evil looked upon her sister and said, "It's alright, I'll be okay. It's me, your true sister Tanya," Tanya said to her sister, with a voice that sounded weak. "Yes sister you'll be okay." Light Seraph dried her tears quickly and smiled. "Pietro, thank you, thank you so much. Will you do me a favor will you?" Tanya said with her dainty voice. "Yes?" Pietro said as he looked in the face of his former enemy. "Save sleeping beauty from her eternal of sleep." "I will," Pietro chuckled.  
  
Tanya created a portal in the air, which took a lot of her energy away. "Go in there and then you will find her." Soon things were coming to together like a puzzle. Pietro soon entered the Lost World. Looking around, he was already in the castle's bedroom. He saw a figure that seemed to be in deep slumber. A gentle smile came to his face unknowingly. Without knowing he was in prince garments for he was truly a prince, he walked over to the girl's bedside; his eyes told him that this was the best perspective of Rogue ever. Her natural face was beautiful underneath all that makeup she had worn. Her elegant face, which was not moving, seemed to be calling him. The only thing that seemed natural coming to mind was a simple kiss to awaken her.  
  
Though he was waiting for the penalty as he kissed her with deep passion, nothing seemed to happen, except Rogue's eyes opening, but before they did Pietro seen the images of himself meeting Rogue for the first time, he remembered everything they did together. He remembered learning how to write for the first time so he could write to Rogue as a little kid. So many images were coming to his mind that he couldn't believe that they have been lost. It seemed to be a fact that they were boyfriend and girlfriend from the age of six to nine. Pietro soon knew why his heart wanted to defend for her, his mind could forget all the memories it wanted to, but his heart will cherish these memories and emotions forever.  
  
"Pietro?" "Yes my love." It seemed not only Pietro let the tension down, but Rogue as well. They found out from the memories they shared together that would take a lifetime to delve out, that they were truly meant to be together. "Kiss me again." Rogue's medieval image seemed to give Pietro the urge to do more, but kept the feelings to him and himself only. Pietro bent down and kissed her, not only was the Curse of eternal sleep was gone, but her curse of touching another being seemed to disappear though the truth to be known, she actually received the gift of controlling her powers.  
  
Pietro who was kissing Rogue with this deep passion, which was giving them warmth, Pietro pressed his lips harder into Rogue's. Rogue stopped the kiss because Pietro didn't know her lips were kind of bleeding from their wild kiss that he pressed upon her. She looked at Pietro and smiled, her hand stroking his soft face. Her grabbed he hand and held her body closer to his. He didn't want her to leave his side ever. As the blood was trickling from her lips Pietro licked the drops with his tongue trusting that he certainly wasn't going to die of Aids. Pietro grabbed Rogue's face and kissed her putting his tongue into her mouth entangling it with hers. Rogue soon discovered what French kissing is for the first time of her life.  
  
Back into the mortal dimension, joy hung in the air. Lauren rushed over to Pietro who was holding Rogue in his arms; she put a hand on his shoulder. "Thanks for the adventure, even though you lied to me." Lauren smiled at him, which made her truly beautiful. Pietro held Rogue in his arms swaying her back and forth like a baby. He spoke love curses in her ear quietly. Rogue giggled like she did when they were little. It came to everyone's shock when they all gathered around and saw Pietro and Rogue kissing each other with a deep fondness. Wanda was just awing at the sight, Professor X saw a boy whom used to be a punk turning around and shown some good from the depths of his heart. Everyone seemed to be delighted of this defeat. Dark Seraph who had changed spoke to her sister and the words coming from her mouth were sincerely.  
  
"Oh Anya I have been jealous all this time and never developed a real bond with you. I'm truly sorry for everything I caused." "Tanya, it's okay. We're sister remember that. Though we're different and fight all the time, we will always have a deep bond with each other." "I'm sorry to intrude, but since you two are mutants why don't you come and live at our institute," said Professor Xavier. "I'm sorry and all, but my sister and I are not mutants." "You're not! Then what are you my child?" "Well, were ogres." Anya said in a calm voice. "Yeah beautiful ogres. We're not even human to speak of. We're above superior to mutants." Tanya said. "Don't say to my father or... I don't know what would happen, but my father would be unhappy if knew any of this." Wanda said truthfully.  
  
"I thought that ogres were big and ugly," Lauren said. "Well, that's a mortal's tale that people made up in the past," Anya said calmly. "We're about a hundred years old. Our age can't be determined within a mortal's eye, but with their heart if they will be true." Tanya said. Everyone's lower part of his or her mouth seemed mighty heavy to hold. They were amazed how marvelous these creatures could be.  
  
In a couple hours Pietro took Lauren back home before he left to go in his quarters back in his state. "Thanks Pietro, I would have never figured out more of myself without y'all." "Uh... you're welcome." "Well, treat Rogue nice or I'll kick your..." "Oh isn't that your parents over there calling for you." Pietro said purposely to lure the girl out of the vehicle. After Pietro was done taking the girl home, he returned the car to the guy, which Pietro and Lauren had upset earlier. Pietro ran away from the guy's property as soon as the guy saw Pietro stepping on his lawn, he took a shotgun and chased Pietro with it.  
  
After two minutes Pietro was back in the cockpit, though he wasn't lonely. He had Rogue, the Professor and his sister with him. Things seemed to be looking up when he came back home. He made new acquaintances, a new girlfriend who became his wife less than a year. Pietro looked forward to all the years he was going to have with Rogue and their baby that she's expecting. "Oh Pietro." "Yes my Princess?" "Since the baby is going to be a girl. Irene suggested we should call her Retro." "Retro? My sweet I don't know why we would call her Retro, but if that's what you really want to call our baby then it's okay with me," Pietro said in a worried tone.  
  
Little to be known their child would have powers that are unmistakably similar to Pietro's though he's fast running forward; she would be totally the opposite. She will be a blur against the wind that seems to sway backwards, she will be known as BackwardGold. Though Retro will be their first child she defiantly won't be the last.  
  
They stood together hand in hand and heart in heart over the Mountain ridge they were visiting, watching the sunset together as it went down. Stars coming in full screen blinking back to them, as they were light years apart. Hard years had seemed to be only beginning as they had a long life before them. Only their love was going to keep them together by binding them with its strength.  
  
Though no one really knows what's inside their head because of their fast relationship, they could tell they really love each other by the look in their eyes. It's strange how their love started; they really didn't spend much time together physically. It will remain either as a secret amongst themselves or a mysterious puzzle that will never be solved.  
  
Author's Note's: Read it please: So how was it? I'm curious enough what anyone thinks of it. If you have enough time, please review for me. Please don't send a review saying that Pietro and Rogue don't belong with each other because it should be written in the Summary somewhere because evidently I want people who either want to be open- minded or those who enjoy this certain couple. I want to apologize to the Rietro fans that this story wasn't hot and heavy on the Rietro-ness, I'll make it up for y'all I promise, those kind of stories last me months to perfect. Now the character retro I was talking about is my character so don't use her, she runs backwards if you don't know that already. I tried to hint that, but some of you may have not been using y'all brains the right way. You only got a small piece of what I got in store for you people. I bet you didn't know that Lauren is based on my best friend who is also named Lauren. She didn't like idea so much; there were changes in the story to protect her identity. Don't hate her because of the story or whatever she didn't really feel excited being a character of mine. She's an excellent friend and I couldn't write her full dimensional personality in this story if I wanted to. She's my best of all friends in my heart whether if she agrees or not. Well, thanks for taking your time reading my story.  
  
Okay here's my ending theme song from the group Evanescence. Just pretend in your mind that Pietro and Rogue are singing it. *_^  
  
How can you see into my eyes? Like open doors. Leading you down into my core Where I've become so numb. Without a soul My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold Until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(Wake me up) Wake me up inside. I can't wake up. Wake me up inside. Save me. Call my name and save me from the dark. Wake me up. Bid my blood to run. I can't wake up. Before I come undone. Save me. Save me from the nothing I've become.  
  
Now that I know what I'm without You can't just leave me. Breathe into me and make me real Bring me to life.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside. Bring me to life.  
  
Frozen inside without your touch, Without your love, darling. Only you are the life among the dead.  
  
All of this sight I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark But you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems. I've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
Without a thought Without a voice Without a soul  
  
Don't let me die here There must be something wrong. Bring me to life.  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Bring me to life. I've been living a lie There's nothing inside. 


End file.
